Headache
by Imaginative Scribbler
Summary: Small conversations centered in episode 5x16 between Caitlin and Barry. One-Shot


**Hello, this is a little different from my usual updates. I had a short idea for short interactions between Caitlin and Barry but didn't feel it was long enough to be a chapter for OTF so this will be a short one-shot based on the events of 5x16. This story is kind of all over the place and ends abruptly because I wasn't quite sure how to end it, so I apologize for that, but I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Feel free to write a review on your thoughts.**

**Headache**

"Man, he is slipperier than a freaking eel." Frost muttered annoyingly as she glanced at the retreating form of Cicada before quickly making her way over to check on Barry.

"Ow." Barry grunted as he shifted his weight onto his left, the car frame caving even more under the pressure.

Frost held out a hand towards Barry and slowly pulled him out of the rubble to which Barry groaned louder. "Sorry."

"It's okay, it just hurts now but I heal fast." Barry said in response.

Frost plucked off a large piece of glass on Barry's suit. "That's not what I'm apologizing for. I shouldn't have left you with no backup. If I knew Jiminy was going to be like that, I wouldn't have left you alone with him. It won't happen again."

Barry smirked at the Disney reference. "No, you were just following the plan. Plus, I wouldn't be here if you didn't have my back after the plan went haywire. Guess I was out of my mind to think that I could convince him. I need to find better words, I guess." Barry attempted to stand up and stumbled from the pain.

Frost braced Barry up and placed one of his arms around her shoulder and supported his back with her other arm. "No, I think you need a better listener. Trust yourself Flash, you know the right words." Frost stated as encouragement as the two of them made their way towards the portal.

Barry smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Now come on, let's get you back to the lab. I can feel Caity itching to come out to help you with your wounds."

* * *

_Back at Star Labs_

* * *

"Looks like your back took most of the trauma." Caitlin said as she examined the x-ray.

"You don't say." Barry muttered sarcastically as pain continued to radiate off his back.

Caitlin glared and crossed her arms. "Be grateful that it wasn't your head. The collision could have caused a lot more damage." Caitlin scolded sharply.

"You're right." Barry admitted softly as he looked down.

Caitlin sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't take my frustration out on you, but this is so stupid. This is like what, the umpteenth time Cicada got away?"

"Maybe the nineteenth?" Barry offered jokingly which brought out a small chuckle from Caitlin.

Caitlin sat gently down on the bed next to Barry making sure not to move the bed too much. "I know we agreed on seeking Dwyer's permission to take the cure, but I don't like having you be used as his personal punching bag."

"It's harder for sure but I don't want a repeat of what happened to King Shark. Shay can't take the cure anymore because I prematurely gave it to him, and I don't think I can look at Tanya in the eyes without feeling a little ashamed."

"Barry- "

"-I know Shay made the decision to revert back and it's not my fault, but it still feels like it. I want to make sure that I don't make that mistake again." Barry insisted.

"You won't." Caitlin reassured.

"Hopefully, if only I can find the right words to say. I thought talking about his legacy would convince him, but it went through one ear and out the other." Barry muttered with frustration.

"With your history of speeches, I'm sure that you can get through to Dwyer. You got through to me, well to be fair I did revert back to my darker side later-" Caitlin said before her eyes flashed ice blue. "Once again, sorry about that." Frost said quickly before her eyes returned to chocolate brown. "-But you did get through to me is what I tried to say before getting interrupted".

"Like I've been told by Nora but this time I don't think my ways are enough."

"Then change your ways." Frost reappeared and she remarked as though it was the most obvious thing.

"Stop doing that." Caitlin told off to Frost as she turned her attention back on Barry. "But Frost has a point. Maybe we should approach Dwyer from a different angle."

Barry laughed at his best friend's internal back and forth conundrum but nonetheless he was glad for their supportive natures. "Agreed. Okay I think I'm feeling better, have a little headache but come on let's try and find Dwyer." Barry said as he carefully moved to a sitting position.

Caitlin stood up and offered her hand to help Barry up. "I'll fire up the facial recognition scans."

* * *

_After Cicada 2.0 arrived_

* * *

Barry groaned as he smacked down onto the ground, his body not appreciating the fact that he has been thrown around like a puppet today. Barry slowly got up on his knees and crawled over to Frost. "Frost, are you okay?" Barry whispered worriedly as he shook Frost's shoulder gently.

"Ow." Frost mumbled, her ears ringing from the impact of the pipe to her head. "I'm getting really tired of being knocked out due to inanimate objects."

"Take it as a compliment that your foes can't fight fair." Barry said as he assisted Frost to her knees.

Frost scoffed and raised her hand to rub the growing bump on her head. "Who the heck invited Cricket Freak 2.0?" Frost complained as she slowly stood up.

"I don't know but I have to go check to see if they are still here." Barry said.

"Wait, I'll go. Make sure that everyone else here is okay."

"You just had a pipe thrown on your head. I don't think you are in any condition to go Round 2 with our new hooded mystery person."

"I'm the only who won't be affected by their dampening powers and plus I told you that I wouldn't leave you alone with Cicada again. The last thing we need is to place you in a more vulnerable position. Plus, I'm beyond pissed right now and ready to squish Cicada like the bug that he is."

"Okay, just be careful. I'll join you when I am sure that everyone here is good. I'll go look for Nora too."

Frost nodded in response and made her way out of the Cortex.

* * *

_Post episode ending_

* * *

"Looks like Cisco got the computer system running again." Barry said as he entered the medical lab.

Caitlin turned around. "Good." Caitlin replied as she settled an ice bag on her head.

"How's your head?" Barry asked as he neared Caitlin.

"It's getting better thanks to my healing powers, but it's still bruised a little bit. I'm getting a bit of a headache but I'm fine considering everything."

"I can go get acetaminophen." Barry offered.

Caitlin smiled. "Think my case is a little more extreme than the typical run of the mill headache but thanks for the option."

Barry sat and laid down on the bed. "This day feels like eons long."

Caitlin following Barry's action sat back on a chair. "I wish it would end soon. We can't take anymore action. I would get a drink, but my doctoral side is telling me otherwise."

Barry moved towards the sink and filled two cups of water and offered one to Caitlin. "Cheers."

Caitlin laughed at Barry's antic and raised her cup to Barry's. "Cheers. To Dr. Ambres."

"We walked one step forward to only walk two steps back." Barry said disapprovingly.

"We proved that people can change for the right reasons. It's a small victory." Caitlin noted as she placed the ice bag down on the desk. "I knew you would say the right words."

"Like you said, just had to approach it a different angle."

"Cheers to that." Caitlin said.

"Let's hope we don't get matching headaches again tomorrow." Barry wished.

"Most likely since the only liquid you're drinking is water." Frost grumbled in Caitlin's head as she watched Caitlin and Barry clink their cups together, disappointed by their lack of alcohol.

**That's a wrap on this story.**

**-V**


End file.
